


2, Prinxiety

by im_too_anxious_for_this



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Capslock, Crying, Hospitalization, Human AU, Injury, M/M, Yelling, alcohol mention, argument, car crash mention, death implication?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_too_anxious_for_this/pseuds/im_too_anxious_for_this
Summary: Anon: 2, prinxiety!2: with a hoarse voice, prompt from "ways to say i love you" on tumblr





	2, Prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: 2, prinxiety!  
Welp, time for angst
> 
> trigger warnings: crying, yelling, arguments, caps, hospitalization, food mention, car crash mention, alcohol mention, injuries, death implication? –> PLEASE tell me if I missed anything!
> 
> Human AU

Roman sat alone, on the steps of the hospital; waiting for something new to happen. Waiting for Virgil to be okay. 

The day didn’t start out like this. 

It started normal enough, with Logan and Roman waking up first and started to make breakfast. Logan made the eggs and bacon while Roman made the bagels and coffee. Patton came in next and started to make jokes and talk about what everyone might do. Virgil came in the middle the that conversation; making wise cracks and started some friendly banter. 

That’s when it went downhill. 

Roman made a off-handed comment about how he will be going to a bar with some co-workers that night. Virgil immediately objected to it, saying that “It could be dangerous Roman, who knows what will happen. Considering he just started this job and knows no one.” 

Roman, wanting to go and try to pretend his love for Virgil didn’t exist, arguing that, “He didn’t know what he was talking about, all of them are great people.”

It escalated from there, Roman and Virgil yelling at each other and throwing insults left and right. Logan and Patton tried to defuse the situation, it was no use. Then, Roman said something he shouldn’t have said.

“Why don’t you just leave me alone! I don’t need you! YOU’RE USELESS TO ME!” Everything stopped, Roman realized the horror of what he had said and ran out the door, ashamed of himself. Virgil sunk down to the floor, crying. Logan and Patton froze, not knowing what to do.

Later that night, Roman went to the bar with his co-workers, he drank to forget; about his love for Virgil, the hurt on his face, how stupid he was for even _starting _the argument. After his third drink, Roman realized that he needed to go home and apologize to Virgil. However, before he could even call Patton and ask to pick him up, Logan called. 

“Roman, I’m picking you up now. Something happened.” Panic was clear in his voice, which made Roman **very **worried. Logan would never be like that if it wasn’t an emergency.

“What happened?”

“It’s Virgil, he… he… got into a car crash.” Roman’s heart stopped. _No, no, no, no, no. Please don’t –_

“Roman?” 

Roman let out a shaky breathe, “yeah, I’m here. I’ll see you in a bit.” He hung up the phone before Logan could say anything else. 

After what felt like an eternity, Roman and Logan made it too the hospital. They found Patton and he told the two what Virgil’s injuries are. A couple broken of broken ribs, a minor concussion, and a broken arm. Patton also told them that Virgil had his phone out, with the screen on Roman’s contact. 

With the image of Virgil about to call Roman, and all of the events that happened earlier running through his head, Roman ran out of the hospital. Where he is now; crying, alone, and on the steps of the hospital. Roman couldn’t help but think that all of this was his fault. If he didn’t argue with Virgil and yelled at him to go away, he wouldn’t be here. If he listened to Virgil, maybe he could’ve had a better chance at becoming his boyfriend. Why did he have to argue with him? Just to prove a point? They were getting along so well, why did his pride get in the way when he could’ve just said that one of the others could come along? Or any other peaceful way of settling it. Why did he have to **so, so stupid! Why- **

“Roman?” Roman turned his head to see Patton looking at him, his eyes full of concern and hope. “Roman, we were looking for you. Virgil’s awake!” Roman shot up and hugged Patton. _Because oh my stars, he’s okay! Alive! _“Roman? You ready to go in?” Not able to speak, Roman just nodded.

They made it to Virgil’s room and was about to go in, only to be stopped by Logan. “Be careful, Virgil just woke up and has a concussion, so he might be confused or overwhelmed. He also might have some trouble with remembering things.”

The three of them walked into the room carefully, trying not to freak Virgil out. The room had striped green and cream wallpaper with a bed up against a wall. All around the bed were monitors. In the bed was Virgil, looking at the three people who just entered with wide eyes. Only his face and broken arm was not under the blankets (he got a bunch of extra blankets because he was cold).

“Virgil?” Roman walked up to the boy in the bed; kneeling next to the bed. “I’m so sorry for yelling at you this morning, it was stupid. I should’ve listened to your concerns, but I didn’t. And that’s my fault. I don’t want you to leave,” Roman teared up, “I need you more than I realized. When I said that I you were useless to me, I meant the feelings I have for you. I saw them as useless because you probably wouldn’t care, at least that’s what I learned after all these years. I wanted to go to the bar because I wanted to forget about them. _I’m_ _so sorry, Virgil. _When I first heard you were here, I though I was gonna **lose you**. With or without the romantic feelings I harbor for you, I don’t think I would survive very well. You help limit me, even if I don’t like it. I’m telling you this not because I want you to have the same feelings for me as I do, but I’m telling you this so you know I’m sorry. I’m so deeply sorry for hurting you.” 

“I love you too, you idiot.” Virgil said, voice hoarse, “now snuggle with me. Also, your breath smells.” 

Roman huffed dramatically, but didn’t say anything and climbed into bed and laid down right next to Virgil, snuggling into Virgil’s side.

“Aww! That’s so cute!” Patton whisper to Logan. “Good thing we caught that on camera.” 

“Come on Starlight, we should get home.”


End file.
